


23 September 1996

by AccioMarvel



Series: Dates [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And their silly quirks, Gen, Molly and Remus and bros, Post-Sirius' Death, Pre-Remadora, Remus has PTSD but everyone ignores it, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMarvel/pseuds/AccioMarvel





	23 September 1996

Molly Weasley certainly enjoy cooking breakfast for her family. She enjoyed cooking in general but with the war nowadays and Bill's girlfriend Fleur always about and in her hair, cooking in the early morning had become her quiet time. It was very early morning, the sky a dark, grayish blue as the sun just began to per ice the sky again. Once the sky started streaking pink was when Molly would expect movement in her house. That was when Bill and Arthur would go to work. So she was startled to her a knock at the door. Molly pulled out her wand, her heart racing and her palms sweating. She began think of why she would mean a Crucio at this moment and by the time she was at the door, she felt fully prepared to use it. Her hand shook as she grabbed the doorknob and she swung open the door, pointing her wand at the man on the other side.  
Remus Lupin put his hands up in defense and Molly quickly lowered her wand.   
"Oh! Remus I'm so sorry!" She gasped, mostly out of shock for her willingness to curcio someone, but also out of shock with his appearance.   
His hair was matted with dried blood and dirty, the bags under his eyes so dark they looked blackened. His eyes were glassy and he looked far off. His clothes were torn more than usual and he looked like he had recently been in a fight.  
"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, the same kind Remus Molly had remembered. "I just... The pack... They found out that I still interact with humans and... Well they're not to happy with me right now." He said, nervously wringing his hands, they were shaking.   
"They know where you live, don't they Remus." Molly asked  
"Yeah" he said with a quick nod.  
"Please come in! I'll make you breakfast dear." Molly said stepping out of the door way. Remus opened his mouth took a shaky inhale and limped inside nodding rapidly. Molly feel like she was trespassing on a very private side of Remus. Even when she had since me this disheveled, he had seemed at least, able to make coherent sentences, and had never acting this strangely. He sat quickly at the table. His hands holding his head and his eyes seeming like he was staring at the salt and pepper shakers, but they were far off, somewhere completely different.   
"Would you like coffee Remus?" Molly asked, it cause Remus to jump slightly, almost snap back into reality.  
"Uh-uh yes. Umm... Just cream, no sugar." Molly nodded and handed him the coffee and set down a plate of eggs and she had remembered watching him avoid meat that had been cooked and Sirius always had put aside a portion of meat uncooked, saying it was for when he was in his animagus form, but reading up on werewolves had made her more aware that it was for Remus to eat once the other Order members weren't around. So she placed a few pieces of uncooked bacon on the plate. She watched a small smile appear on Remus' face when he saw the uncooked bacon. It was a small gesture to comfort him, and it seemed to work.   
"Remus are you okay?" Molly asked  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine."  
"You don't seem like yourself." Molly tried to think of what had changed. "Is it being around werewolves." Remus was very quiet for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was a pained whisper.  
"It's being around Greyback." Molly felt her heart sink.   
"He was the werewolf that-" Molly was stopped by Remus' sharp inhale and a quick nod. "You don't have to talk about it, I mean... If you don't want to." Molly quick said, reaching out and putting her hand on Remus'. Remus smiled at her sadly. "I've never talked about it with... Anyone actually." He chuckled sadly.  
"You know, the first conscious memory that I have of my life is just the sound of the window breaking... And.... I.... I can't really remember the look of it... But I can remember the sounds and the smells... I think that's the worst part. Because then my nightmares like to playing with the visuals. The walls are melting and everything around me is melting and it's all blood red. Or that time in school where.... James... When he broke a window and I couldn't breathe. Because the sound..." Remus trailed off his eyes distance again and unfocused.   
"He's scarier than I thought he would be. Cause for a long time when I thought werewolf I thought they all looked like me. I mean, I was the only werewolf I had ever meant so why wouldn't I? But Greyback isn't skinny and weak looking." Remus began shaking his head back and forth slowly "no, Greyback, there is no difference between him and the wolf. He looks strong and menacing and his teeth and sharpened and he knows how to be your nightmares. But he was my nightmares before I was sent to spy on him." Molly reached out and grabbed Remus' hand. Looking at him, he had never looked so young. How could someone looked so old actually be so young? Molly's heart broke for him. Remus was only 36, but he was far older.  
"It's okay, Remus. You're safe right now." She says  
"Molly."  
"Yes Remus?"  
"I don't mean to bother you but... Well... I don't have running water where I-"  
"Stay as long as you need Remus and use whatever you need." Molly insisted. Remus nodded, though Molly knew he wouldn't even take what he needed. There would be no convincing him to take what he needed either. Remus, with his plate cleaned (it was probably his first hot meal in weeks) Remus got up to head to the Weasley's bathroom to take a shower (probably also for the first time in weeks)   
"Uh, Molly." Remus said, before turning the corner to the bathroom.  
"Yes, Remus?"  
"Thank you."   
"It's really no problem, the soap and shampoo is under the sink."  
"Uh thank you, but uh, I meant.... Thank you. It's... It's hard for me to talk about... That night and G-Greyback, but, no one ever really lets me talk about it anyway, and I just feel like... It... Helps."   
"Oh. Well then, you're welcome." Molly smiled "Remus I'm always here to listen. And on the off chance that I'm not here, You know who is someone else who is willing to listen?"  
"Molly don't you-"  
"-Tonks"  
"-my goodness Molly! Are you ever going to drop that subject!"


End file.
